


how flowers work

by hj_pan_cake



Series: Lonely Stars [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, F in the chat for seonghwa, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, MARS ASMR, Sexual Humor, Spanking, Swearing, YouTuber!Seonghwa, a certain apron makes an appearance, but also barebacking, hongjoong is out of control, safe sex, seonghwa invented romance, tagging yeo because he may or may not make a small appearance in this lol, there’s like 2 seconds of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hj_pan_cake/pseuds/hj_pan_cake
Summary: Because Hongjoong deserves more than one dozen flowers of any kind.(Takes place between Chapters 12 & 13 of “Tingles”)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Lonely Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832197
Comments: 47
Kudos: 422





	how flowers work

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo my good pals!!
> 
> this one-shot takes place between chapters 12 & 13 of [Tingles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985010/chapters/57693700) 🌟  
> if you haven’t already feel free to check out Tingles before or after for context! 
> 
> welp, I have nothing else to say for this lmao 😳
> 
> happy reading! thank u for being here!!! 🥰

“Hey! Sorry!” Seonghwa calls out from the kitchen. “I’m almost done with this! Come on in.”

Seonghwa had texted Hongjoong earlier in the day, letting him know that the front door would be unlocked for him to come in whenever he arrived, and he’s here now, Seonghwa having just finished plating the brownies that he baked and cut into bite-sized pieces. He pauses only for a moment to look cheerily at his little display on the countertop before wiping his hands and turning around to greet the petite redhead in the kitchen entryway. 

Seonghwa has been running behind schedule all day because he lost track of time while panic cleaning. Because Hongjoong is his boyfriend now. It’s a good kind of panic, the best kind of panic.

They had _finally_ properly confessed to each other literally less than 24 hours ago, and Seonghwa can’t describe the relief he feels after having gotten to apologize and talk about everything with Hongjoong. It is the biggest relief having Hongjoong back in his life. The week without hearing from him had been very dark and unnerving for Seonghwa. He’s thankful that he just so happened to be on nanny duty for that whole week while Treasure’s parents were away on a business trip. Watching over Treasure had comforted Seonghwa a lot and kept him centered. 

This whole thing still feels surreal. This whole being-in-love-with-the-most-amazing-person-and-that-person-loving-him-back-and-it’s-not-just-a-dream-it’s-actually-real-life thing. Even after texting and talking on the phone all night last night until Hongjoong fell asleep, it still feels unreal.

Seonghwa returned home from Treasure’s place around 11:00AM this morning, but not before stopping by a flower shop on his way. On the kitchen counter next to the plate of brownies is a crystal vase filled with two dozen red roses. Because Hongjoong deserves more than one dozen flowers of any kind. 

“What the hell are you doing that you can’t even come answer the door for me and sweep me off my f-”

Hongjoong pauses for a split second, very clearly eyeing the apron that Seonghwa is wearing; the apron that Hongjoong had teased Seonghwa about and begged to see the very first time they ever met. 

Hongjoong smirks subtly, but surprisingly chooses not to comment. The apron is a plain, crisp white, with ruffles all around the trim. It had been a collective gift from Yeosang and Wooyoung a few years ago. 

Hongjoong’s eyes flit up from the apron to meet Seonghwa’s. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Closing the space between them, Hongjoong steps into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Seonghwa without a word. His waist is so small, it’s as if he’s even smaller than Seonghwa knew him to be, now that he actually gets to keep Hongjoong in his arms. 

Last night had been emotional. They’re both pretty uncertain about a lot of things still. There will be some consequences for choosing to be together. But they couldn’t be any more certain that they are meant to be. Seonghwa is so sure, that because of this, the butterflies in his stomach will remain forevermore. 

“You look so nice today,” Seonghwa says, maintaining hold of the boy in his arms. Hongjoong is wearing a sheer, flowy button-down shirt and he looks like springtime. Hongjoong will always make Seonghwa think of springtime. 

“So do you.” He laughs quietly, fiddling with the ruffles on Seonghwa’s apron. 

Hongjoong looks up at Seonghwa again, rising to his tiptoes and placing his arms around the back of Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa links his arms below Hongjoong’s bottom and lifts him up off the ground, spinning them around in a tiny circle.

“Are you serious,” Hongjoong says jokingly, looking a little amused, a little flustered. 

Seonghwa laughs gently. “I did what I did.”

“So, um, what are these?” Hongjoong asks, finally gesturing to the flowers on the countertop next to them. 

“For you.”

Hongjoong detaches himself from Seonghwa and goes to sniff them, delicately placing his fingers on the vase.

“This bouquet is like, as big as I am,” he says, beaming. 

Seonghwa is unable to subdue his smile. “They look nice with your hair.” 

Everything is red; Hongjoong’s hair, Hongjoong’s blush, Hongjoong’s lips, Hongjoong’s flowers. Seonghwa is whipped. 

“I’ve never gotten flowers before,” he says in a small voice, rotating the vase carefully and admiring each blossom. 

Seonghwa wants to say a lot to that but he knows it’ll all sound extremely sappy so he doesn’t.

“Ah, they end up wilting, sadly, but we’ll try to keep them alive for as long as possible.”

“I know how flowers work, Hwa,” Hongjoong quips with a feathery smile.

Seonghwa sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Thank you, so much. I love them. I should’ve brought you something.”

“You gave me your painting last night,” Seonghwa utters, “and, like, your whole heart. I don’t need anything more than that.” 

Seonghwa feels his own smile grow as Hongjoong, grinning quietly, rolls his eyes and briefly looks away. 

He flings his arms back around Seonghwa’s neck.

“So we’re gonna eat this whole plate of brownies right? That’s a thing that we’re gonna do?”

Seonghwa reaches over with one arm, keeping Hongjoong in the other, and grabs one of the little brownie squares, feeding Hongjoong the piece.

“Wow, these are good,” Hongjoong comments, nodding in approval as he chews. 

“I’m glad! This was my first time making them,” Seonghwa says, absentmindedly playing with one of Hongjoong’s earrings; the earring that matches the one that Hongjoong had given Seonghwa for his birthday. 

“Do you have anything else I could taste?” 

He asks it with pseudo innocence, and it’s more than enough to make Seonghwa’s pulse quit. 

“Yeah, another brownie,” he says, reaching over for one and stuffing it into Hongjoong’s mouth, not really knowing how to answer his question in a modest, gentlemanly way. 

“Don’t tease me,” Hongjoong whines with his mouth full. 

Seonghwa smirks as he takes a brownie and bites off half of it for himself, stuffing the other half into Hongjoong’s mouth. Hongjoong catches one of Seonghwa’s fingertips between his lips as he pulls them away. The sound it makes goes straight down south for Seonghwa.

Hongjoong isn't breaking eye contact and Seonghwa feels his stomach somersault. He can tell that Hongjoong is deliberately holding back, wanting Seonghwa to initiate something. 

Hongjoong swallows, leaving his lips slightly parted, and Seonghwa leans in unhurriedly to steal them away. 

He can feel Hongjoong’s warm breath escaping from his nose. The way Hongjoong melts into the moment and tilts his head has Seonghwa feeling dizzy. Even with his eyes closed, all he sees is Hongjoong.

The kisses are wet and they taste like chocolate and Hongjoong removes his arms from around the back of Seonghwa’s neck to run them down Seonghwa’s chest, sighing against his lips. Seonghwa takes one hand off of Hongjoong’s back and uses it to cradle the soft of Hongjoong’s cheek. 

Seonghwa feels floaty, just knowing that he really has no need to uphold a sense of self-control here. He sucks on Hongjoong’s bottom lip and the shorter boy whimpers rather brazenly. 

And with that, Hongjoong seems as if he's already run out of patience for the day.

Seonghwa had planned on asking Hongjoong what he wants to do today and it looks as though Seonghwa is receiving the answer to that. 

Hongjoong’s kisses are becoming more vocal and expressive by the second. He’s now grinding on Seonghwa’s thigh and Seonghwa can feel the movement from Hongjoong’s hip bone in between his legs. 

He clasps on to Hongjoong’s hips with both hands, encouraging the momentum while keeping both of their balance in check, until Hongjoong begins driving them backwards, up against where the refrigerator and kitchen counter meet. 

Hongjoong tugs at the neck strap of Seonghwa’s apron as he nips at Seonghwa’s lip, grinding slower, breathing melodiously, and Seonghwa feels his mind start to liquefy. 

The redhead slips a hand underneath Seonghwa’s apron, yanking playfully on the belt loops of his jeans. 

Without warning, Hongjoong breaks away and gets down on his knees, keeping his eyes on Seonghwa’s. And there’s a chill down Seonghwa’s spine and all along the surface of his skin. 

So, this is happening. 

Hongjoong runs his tongue over his teeth, and silently coaxes Seonghwa to hold up the bottom part of his apron as he goes to undo the button and zipper on Seonghwa’s pants. 

It’s got to be just about a hundred degrees warmer in the kitchen now, Seonghwa experiencing something reminiscent of a fever as Hongjoong licks slowly at the bulge in his underwear. His hands are gripping into Seonghwa’s thighs as he does, and Seonghwa runs his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair; his bright, beautiful hair.

“ _Holy shit Joong_ -” Seonghwa practically whispers. 

It’s almost far too much. Seonghwa is still just trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this sweet and sour boy that showed up unexpectedly in his life is now _his_. His partner, his special star. And is now currently sucking him off. 

Seonghwa’s jeans and underwear are down before he can comprehend it, Hongjoong hungrily taking his leaking cock into his mouth, making Seonghwa hiss in gratification at the sudden direct contact. 

Hongjoong swirls his warm tongue around the head of Seonghwa’s hardened length, and the way that he’s trying to maintain this angelic look on his face is driving Seonghwa a little bit crazy. 

“Does it feel good?” Hongjoong asks after removing Seonghwa’s cock from his mouth with a wet pop. 

Hongjoong strokes Seonghwa masterfully, rubbing circles with the thumb of his free hand on one of Seonghwa’s knees. Hongjoong’s lips are glistening, and as much as Seonghwa is really, really enjoying what is happening in the present moment, he can’t wait to taste them more. 

“…Mhm… so pretty… you look so- so good like this, Hongjoong…,” Seonghwa pants, nodding his head as he grasps for air in disbelief. 

Hongjoong is really going at it now, as if he could eat dick for all three meals plus dessert. As if this was his inspiration for getting out of bed this morning. His whimpering is almost as loud as Seonghwa’s as he sucks intently and drags his tongue along the underside of Seonghwa’s arousal. 

Still peering up at a very stupefied Seonghwa, Hongjoong pauses to pull off and swallow. He licks the tip of Seonghwa’s cock with the entire bed of his tongue, and each time he does feels better than the last. He looks just as wrecked as Seonghwa feels.

“ _Fuck_ …,” Hongjoong moans, sounding both satisfied and aching, and truly appearing as if he’s getting just as much from this as Seonghwa is. Hongjoong gives Seonghwa’s cock a couple of puckered kisses before he continues sucking. 

Hongjoong is bobbing his head pretty fast, Seonghwa really struggling to contain the sounds escaping his throat, along with the knee-jerk movement of his hips. Hongjoong slides Seonghwa’s length out of his mouth yet again, the _pop_ even more so lewd now that there's more lubrication involved. 

“Fuck my face.”

Seonghwa looks down at him, absolutely awestruck, Hongjoong seemingly a bit confused by that reaction. His tone of voice completely changes.

“Oh my god wait, were you… a bottom? In your previous relationships? Are you a bottom?” 

“I’m- I- no I can be whatever, I’m-”

Hongjoong stands up in one fluid motion and slams Seonghwa up against the refrigerator. 

“I can totally be top if you want.”

Seonghwa is sure that he has never before felt himself blush this furiously. 

He also feels very tempted to attack Hongjoong with a kiss and seize Hongjoong’s hips and grind on him but he fights it back and manages to extract his thoughts into mostly comprehensible words. 

“I- I mean that would be g-great but, but also I do want to… do that to you… I’m just afraid of hurting you. I don’t want to pull your hair too hard or make you gag.”

Hongjoong blinks. “Those are the exact things that I want you to do, you literally just listed the things that I want you to do.”

“Oh my god Hongjoong.” Seonghwa buries his face in his hands. 

“I’m glad we’re communicating, okay let’s do this,” Hongjoong says as he gets back down on his knees, “less talking more face fucking.”

Seonghwa takes in a rattled breath, reclaiming eye contact with the boy at his feet.

Hongjoong has both hands splayed out on the floor in between his thighs with his mouth held open and he actually looks ridiculously cute waiting like that, considering how filthy they’re being. 

Seonghwa anxiously places his cock into Hongjoong’s open mouth, biting on his lip but failing miserably to keep from moaning. He’s just about as hard as he can get at this point. His fingers return to Hongjoong’s hair, and he truly does start out slow at first, but before long the excruciating pleasure is building back up in his arousal and he’s using Hongjoong exactly how Hongjoong wants him to. 

Hongjoong is making the most obscene noises and it sounds like music to Seonghwa’s ears, Hongjoong’s expression downright desperate, as if he needs Seonghwa’s cock to survive. And as if he actually does want Seonghwa to thrust him even further down on to his cock but Seonghwa doesn’t care how much of a lack in gag reflex Hongjoong possesses he is not about to do damage to Hongjoong’s throat; where all of his singing and rapping and laughter comes from. 

“G-God, shit, feels so good beautiful-” Seonghwa cries, throwing his head back momentarily and latching his gaze back onto Hongjoong’s. It feels way too good to be true, is what it feels like.

He pulls out before he loses it, he really does not want to choke Hongjoong with his load.

Hongjoong is already one step ahead, hand around Seonghwa’s slick cock, really throwing his wrist into it. He looks so elevated, his lips molten, limpid cushions; Seonghwa is enchanted by what he’s seeing. 

“Gonna cum all over my face, gorgeous?”

Pumping relentlessly, Hongjoong opens his mouth wide, holds out his tongue, and it’s game over for Seonghwa. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

Seonghwa comes and it lands across Hongjoong’s nose, one of his cheeks, and he swallows what lands on his tongue.

He licks the tip of Seonghwa’s cock and sighs contentedly. 

Seonghwa stares at Hongjoong for maybe a moment too long, his fingers still a mess in Hongjoong’s hair, heart still hammering. 

He grabs a small towel from a kitchen drawer as fast as his blissed-out body allows him to and wets it with some warm water at the sink, kneeling down to where Hongjoong is slumped on the floor, eyes still on Seonghwa. He gently cleans Hongjoong’s face. 

Seonghwa really is at a loss for words. That was an otherworldly experience. 

“Hongjoong…,” is all Seonghwa can utter before Hongjoong pulls him down on top of him. 

They’re kissing again, sloppy, impulsive, Seonghwa praying that Hongjoong didn't just hit his head too hard. He’s bucking up into Seonghwa and Seonghwa kisses him harder.

As hot as it is and as much as Hongjoong is probably living for it, Seonghwa really would prefer not to proceed with anything on the kitchen floor. It seems so uncomfortable, he wants Hongjoong to be comfortable. 

“Stand up beautiful,” he whispers as soon as Hongjoong lets him up for air. 

He feels his own knees wobble a bit as he rises to stand, Hongjoong latching on to him as they blindly stumble into the living room. 

“Fuck me on the couch.”

Seonghwa wonders if he’s ever going to get used to the words that just fly out of Hongjoong’s mouth, now that they’re no longer tiptoeing around each other.

He feels his dick twitch at the command and it’s only been ten minutes since he came down from the blowjob of the century. Seonghwa’s senses are in overdrive as Hongjoong pulls him by his apron, veering over to the couch.

“No… upstairs… bed…,” Seonghwa reasons in between more messy kisses.

“No- right here- on couch.”

“No,” Seonghwa whispers, sucking on the studs in Hongjoong’s right earlobe.

“ _Seonghwa_ ,” he half moans, half complains.

“Want to fuck you in my bed,” he says low in Hongjoong’s ear.

Hongjoong pulls back breathlessly to stare at Seonghwa for half a moment, and now _he’s_ dragging Seonghwa over to the staircase, as if the couch is yesterday’s news. 

Once upstairs, Hongjoong removes Seonghwa’s apron and flings it across the room.

“Was that really necessary?” Seonghwa says, looking over at his beloved apron lying willy-nilly on the floor. 

With both of their efforts fused, they remove the rest of their clothes in no time, and Seonghwa admittedly feels a tad nervous, being naked for the first time in front of Hongjoong. He can tell that Hongjoong, too, seems just a bit bashful initially, but he has nothing to be self-conscious about, his body is very beautiful. Seonghwa would love to be more muscular or something, but really hopes that Hongjoong feels safe and content when held in his arms.

It takes them a little while to get Hongjoong prepared. And he’s starting to get frustrated with himself.

“Why is my ass being like this,” he pouts, craning his head around as if he’ll be able to see what’s going on in back of him. 

He’s on all fours and Seonghwa has two fingers in his ass. 

They’re on Seonghwa’s bed in the loft, which is just a pillow top queen-sized mattress on the floor in all honesty. Seonghwa now wishes he had something greater for Hongjoong, but moving the mattress up into the loft area had been a struggle enough, he and Yeosang never bothered to invest in a bed frame. There’s not much else up there, and not much more room either; just two small nightstands, a full body mirror, a rolling clothes rack up against a wall decorated with polaroid pictures, and fairy lights because life is better with fairy lights.

“Shit we’re gonna need to use like, all of your lube.”

“Relax Joong you are so worked up right now, try to relax,” Seonghwa coos as he’s slowly pulling in and out. He made sure to trim his fingernails this morning for Hongjoong’s comfort.

“Wonder who’s fault that is,” Hongjoong grumbles, lowering his upper body down onto his elbows.

In response, Seonghwa gives one of Hongjoong’s asscheeks a gentle spank. Hongjoong has an incredibly cute bottom, he must say.

“Uh, do that again,” Hongjoong says. 

“Okay…?” Seonghwa responds, complying. 

“Harder.” 

Seonghwa pauses for a moment, blinking, then figures that he ought to just trust in Hongjoong’s requests. He decides to genuinely spank Hongjoong with added force, eliciting the filthiest moan from the boy on his knees.

Dear _god_. Seonghwa is fascinated, to say the least. And blushing a lot. He’s kind of in love with all of Hongjoong’s little noises. And big noises. He’s definitely keeping a mental list of what his boyfriend likes. He stares at the red marking that his hand made on Hongjoong’s ass and he really can’t disregard the fact that he’s now getting hard again himself. 

Hongjoong moans once more, but not in an entirely good way.

“God, m’ cock hurts…,” he says in a small voice. 

“Touch yourself,” Seonghwa encourages him.

“No, you.”

Seonghwa says nothing to that. He’s abruptly intimidated, he can’t lie. He wonders if he’ll be able to pull off doing two things at once. He really wants to be able to make Hongjoong feel good. Better than good. 

Seonghwa repositions himself, being careful with the head of Hongjoong’s cock as he grasps it and spreads his pre-cum down the shaft. 

He finds a rhythm with the simultaneous stroking and fingering, and before long Hongjoong is dissolving into the pace, whining in between heavier breaths. 

“Does it feel better, love?” Seonghwa asks, Hongjoong’s hardness sliding around in his hand. 

“Okay, y-yeah, s-so good, much better, I’m- _fuck!_ ”

Hongjoong digs into the bed sheets as he cries out, and Seonghwa guesses that his fingers, that are now curling in, had found Hongjoong’s prostate. Maybe he’s an awesome multitasker after all.

“Gonna need you to fuck my ass now Hwa,” Hongjoong says urgently, and at that Seonghwa removes his fingers, not able to keep from grinning a bit in alleviation.

Hongjoong flips over onto his back as Seonghwa grabs a condom out of his nightstand drawer, and he’s admittedly surprised for a second, seeing Hongjoong change his position. He was just assuming that Hongjoong wanted to be fucked from behind, but now it seems he wants it face to face, which is Seonghwa’s preference if he’s being honest. He feels his heart drumming. Hongjoong is full of surprises. 

“You’re clean, right?” Hongjoong questions, narrowing his eyes at the package in Seonghwa’s hand. 

“Yeah?” Seonghwa replies, suddenly not liking where this conversation is going. 

“Why even use a condom then?”

Seonghwa stares. “Haven’t you ever heard of bacteria?”

“Bacteria? I don’t know her. Please, I want it raw Seonghwa.”

“Hongjoo-”

“You know what, whatever, if it’ll make you happy then maybe you’ll fuck me harder so fine,” Hongjoong interrupts, huffing, looking flushed and way too pretty lying there with his hair fallen away from his face. 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, not wasting any more time putting the condom on, coating his protected length with plenty of lube, too. He grabs Hongjoong by the thighs and pulls him closer with ease, rather than walking on his knees to the spot where Hongjoong was. 

Hongjoong bites his bottom lip as Seonghwa presses himself into Hongjoong’s entrance, Seonghwa instantly trying to stifle a moan from how tight Hongjoong is. 

“Please don’t hold back, I- I’m unbreakable,” Hongjoong says, his breath catching as Seonghwa slowly begins moving in and out. 

“You’re a little bit insane.” 

“I’m literally just trying to communicate with you, how is that-”

Seonghwa thrusts into him, Hongjoong promptly getting the wind knocked out of him a little bit.

“ _Fucking_ hell,” he moans, gazing up at Seonghwa, a needy look in his eyes. 

“Good, good,” he continues, “now do that like, a million more times and really fast.”

“I know how fucking works Joong,” Seonghwa smirks, already panting a bit. 

Hongjoong has to tell him to go faster three separate times but they finally build up to a pace that has Hongjoong’s back arching and Seonghwa realizing that he’s very out of shape. 

“…God… god… Hwa, f-fuck, you’re- your cock is inside me…,” Hongjoong rasps, for like, the third time now, and Seonghwa almost wants to laugh at just how wonderstruck he sounds. 

“You feel so good Joong, g-god….”

“What do you like,” Hongjoong asks, sounding positively euphoric, intoxicated. 

Seonghwa has to catch his breath again before even trying to respond. 

“When… when you move- when you move too.” 

“Shit, shit okay,” Hongjoong inhales. “Like this? You like this?” 

Hongjoong digs his nails deeper into Seonghwa’s back and slams up onto his cock. 

“ _Fuck_ _baby_ ,” Seonghwa moans. 

He’s painfully close but they’re lasting a lot longer than he had expected. 

“…Fucking good Seonghwa fuck…,” Hongjoong breathes out weightlessly, his toes curling, his head reeling side to side. 

They fall into the new pace that Hongjoong is setting; he’s giving it his all, like he does with everything in life. 

Seonghwa sees that Hongjoong has tears running off the side of his face though. He doesn’t know if this is just Hongjoong’s thing? Maybe he has especially sensitive eyes? It had been this same way when they shared their first kiss and had that moment on the couch in the midst of the thunderstorm. 

He reaches forward to wipe Hongjoong’s dampened cheeks. He is being pretty rough, as per Hongjoong’s requests, but he hopes that Hongjoong isn’t in any pain? He isn’t expressing so, and Seonghwa knows that Hongjoong would not hesitate to tell him if something was wrong, but still.

“Are you okay baby,” Seonghwa asks as he rids of Hongjoong’s tears, still slamming into him, not daring to break their rhythm.

Hongjoong’s eyes are half-lidded looking up at Seonghwa, as he’s gasping for air. 

“I just love you so fucking much.”

Seonghwa feels his heart thoroughly clench and his breathing quicken, and he feels, from head to toe, an overwhelming radiance. 

“ _I love you too Hongjoong._ ” 

Seeing Hongjoong’s cum leads Seonghwa into climax as well and there’s nothing but stars, shooting stars blazing across their vision, in their universe. Seonghwa pulls out quick, not wanting to overstimulate Hongjoong, who’s still cursing loudly and praising Seonghwa’s name. 

He collapses, partially on top of Hongjoong, not even caring about the mess, releasing a much-needed exhale as Hongjoong whines inexhaustibly. 

Hongjoong limply wraps his arms around Seonghwa, so Seonghwa stays, figuring that Hongjoong doesn’t so much mind the weight on top of him. He presses kisses onto Hongjoong’s shoulder as one of Hongjoong’s hands finds Seonghwa’s hair. 

“…So… so in love with you…,” Hongjoong slurs his speech as they both come down from the high, hearts settling. 

“Love you too…,” Seonghwa sighs, running his fingers through Hongjoong’s fringe, amazed that he’s now allowed to do so whenever he wants. “…Don’t wanna live a day without you.”

“I think I died. I think I’m dead,” Hongjoong says, gaping upwards at the ceiling. 

Seonghwa laughs through his nose and scatters lazy pecks on both of Hongjoong’s cheeks before reaching for the box of wipes on his nightstand. 

After they clean up, Hongjoong demands cuddles and kisses, and they only seem to sink deeper into the covers, into their own little world, into each other’s eyes, as the minutes pass by. Seonghwa is so over the moon, _beyond_ the moon happy that he finally got to share this moment with Hongjoong; the boy who trusts him, the boy who’s brighter than the sun.

But before long, Hongjoong starts groaning sleepily about wanting his phone, so Seonghwa rolls out of bed to retrieve it for him, striding past the painting that Hongjoong gave him last night. It’s still propped up against his dresser because he hasn’t yet decided where to hang it up in the apartment. Seonghwa locates Hongjoong’s pants on the floor and plucks his phone out of the pocket, quickly snuggling back into his spot in bed.

The first thing Hongjoong does is take a selfie of them. 

“Really, you’re thinking of selfies in this moment?”

“I wonder what people would think if I posted this,” Hongjoong muses, ignoring him. He’s studying the picture; their cheeks squished together, both of them looking a little gone, but their smiles are bright. 

“I don’t know, I mean, it’s kind of spicy,” Seonghwa says, looking at Hongjoong’s phone screen. 

“It does kinda look like we’re naked in bed huh.”

“We literally are.”

They take several more selfies lying side by side, trying different angles, trying to look obnoxiously sexy, and then analyzing whether or not others would be able to tell where they are without context. 

Seonghwa sighs. “I should've grabbed my phone too while I was up.”

“I’ll get it for you babe,” Hongjoong chirps, slinking out of bed. 

“Oh sure _now_ you get up,” Seonghwa frowns. “Why are you like this.”

Hongjoong hops back into bed with a sneer, handing Seonghwa his phone. 

“Wait, stay there,” Seonghwa says from where he’s lying on his back, opening the camera on his phone. 

Hongjoong complies; his back is facing Seonghwa, as he was just about to lower himself back down on the bed. The covers are billowing around his lower half, as if he’s surrounded by a sea of snow; as if he’s perched atop a thunderhead cloud. There’s a somewhat hazy light coming in from the windows in the loft, Hongjoong’s fiery hair is mussed and striking against their surroundings, like a splatter of ruby paint on an otherwise very empty canvas. He keeps his back towards Seonghwa, but turns his head to look into the camera. 

Seonghwa takes a photo of Hongjoong just like that, and it’s at this moment that Seonghwa is certain that he didn't actually know what beauty was until he met the boy in this image. 

Hongjoong grabs his own phone, crawls into Seonghwa’s lap, and aims the camera down at their joined crotches. 

“Oh my god Kim Hongjoong,” Seonghwa yelps in surprise, although he feels like he shouldn’t be surprised at all at what he’s witnessing. 

“Shut up, this is art.”

“No it’s not you’re just taking it so that you can look at it when you’re alone.”

“What if I posted this and used emojis to censor our dicks,” Hongjoong asks. 

“I’d break up with you.”

“Yours would need a bigger emoji.”

“Oh my lord.”

Seongwha rubs at his temples. “Are you seriously going to keep such a lewd image on your phone?” he questions tiredly. 

“Are you seriously gonna ignore the fact that you’re getting hard again?”

“I’m- just _barely_ ,” Seonghwa huffs, face reddening, “Why is it doing that anyway, we just did stuff.” 

“It’s been a whole thirty minutes,” Hongjoong says, to which Seonghwa grouses in embarrassment.

“You must really like me or something,” Hongjoong teases, tossing his phone aside. 

He rolls his hips down on Seonghwa, slowly.

Seonghwa gulps, reflexively grabbing onto Hongjoong’s hips with gentle hands. 

“I’ve literally told you that I love you like eight hundred times in the past few hours.” 

Hongjoong responds by leaning forward and pressing his lips to Seonghwa’s, languidly, and it’s all tongue, hums of satisfaction filling their space.

“Don’t know how I got so lucky,” Hongjoong says in a hushed voice as he breaks away, studying Seonghwa’s face up close. “My gorgeous boyfriend….” 

Hongjoong is now dragging his lips down Seonghwa’s neck, and Seonghwa, yet again, feels his entire body prickling with goosebumps. He can’t help but moan quietly at feeling Hongjoong’s warm breath and artful tongue in such a sensitive spot. 

Hongjoong pulls back from sucking on Seonghwa’s neck and the look on his face is simply erotic. Seonghwa might need to pinch himself in order to comprehend the fact that he is not in a dream right now. But he can undeniably feel his own expression melting to mirror Hongjoong’s.

He breathes in and out of his open mouth, cautiously sliding his hands down Hongjoong’s ass. He bucks his hips up and watches as Hongjoong sinks his teeth into his bottom lip with an indecent whine. 

They begin grinding their cocks together and it intensifies rather quickly, almost as if they’re suddenly competing over something. Hongjoong has his hands placed firmly on either side of Seonghwa’s head, their noses brushing against each other every so often as they egg each other on. Their cocks are making quite the sound and it’s only fueling their fire more so.

“You’re like exactly the type of person I’d expect to have an all-white bed by the way,” Hongjoong comments, quite literally out of nowhere. “Y-You’re so clean you’d actually be able to keep the sheets white and- and wouldn’t get food and shit all over them even your bathrobes are wh-”

“Do you- do you usually talk this much during these activities?” Seonghwa cuts in, low-key panting. 

“Yes, are you having regrets.”

“No- Never,” Seonghwa grins dreamily. “You are so cute.”

“I’m not c-cute. I’ll show you how not cute I am.” 

Hongjoong halts his grinding and grabs Seonghwa’s length, pumping it at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“God, your cock tasted so good,” he sighs. “Will you let me taste it everyday?”

“ _Shit Hongjoong_ ,” Seonghwa gasps through gritted teeth, squeezing his hands into Hongjoong’s thighs. 

“You really liked my lips around your big hard cock, didn’t you.”

Hongjoong is almost frantic with his stroking now. Seonghwa wonders for a split second if he’s trying to kill him. 

When Hongjoong’s wrist loses its rhythm, Seonghwa steals the chance to grab both Hongjoong’s cock and his own with his right hand, and begins stroking their hardened shafts together. 

“Fuck! _Fuck-_ ” Hongjoong practically shrieks, his voice dripping in lust. Seonghwa is continuously stunned, having him so close; actually having him this close.

“You are so fucking loud Hongjoong oh my god,” Seonghwa says breathlessly. 

Really, Hongjoong has quite the set of lungs. Just hearing his sounds alone could more than likely get Seonghwa off, all of the stimulation aside. Is Hongjoong really feeling _this_ good? Is Seonghwa making him feel this good? He certainly hopes so. 

“B-Because- your cock Hwa- o-our cocks are so _fucking_ wet they feel so good Seonghwa it- it feels so _good_ you’re- so- _fucking good_ -”

Seonghwa gets quite a direct answer to his inner discourse, and his heart rate is off the charts. 

“Do you wanna cum?” Seonghwa suspires, soft and deep, pumping their cocks wildly now, and the only response he receives from Hongjoong is in the form of exerted whimpering. 

“Baby, baby listen to my voice,” he goes on.

Hongjoong’s gaze is set on Seonghwa’s, his head lolling in euphoria, his eyebrows knit together, pretty teeth ensnared on his coral lip.

“God, how are you this beautiful… how are you actually this beautiful…,” Seonghwa says, distracted for a moment, sounding both hungry and as if he could cry. 

“…Seong- Hwa, fuck….”

“Are- are you gonna cum again for me baby…?”

“Mhm… yeah… yeah… gonna cum all over your cock… Hwa… making my cock feel so good on you….”

Seonghwa feels his throat constrict with a gritty vibration. 

“…Cum Hongjoong- cum for me.” 

And Hongjoong does just that, trembling as he paints Seonghwa’s abdomen, crying a very colorful mix of expletives and Seonghwa’s name, and Seonghwa’s mind is veiled in remarkable, indefinite pleasure, moaning and coming hard just seconds after Hongjoong does. 

“…Wow… wow what the fuck…,” Hongjoong says, thoroughly disoriented. He attempts to push himself up a little from where he tipped over, looking at the aftermath on Seonghwa’s torso with a final whimper. “That’s… that’s a lot of cum….”

Seonghwa feels himself smile, heart swelling, as he peers up at Hongjoong through heavy eyelids, reaching up and forward to wipe at the beads of sweat around his strawberry brow. Hongjoong smiles in return at the gesture, lowering himself down again to touch his forehead to Seonghwa’s. They’re both giggling, both a little unhinged.

Hongjoong surges forward, kissing Seonghwa with a long, happy sigh, and together they exist inside this kiss, very melty and warm, Seonghwa’s hands running smoothly, lovingly, all along Hongjoong’s back, until Seonghwa can’t help but complain about their mess. 

They clean up once more, Seonghwa feeling grateful that he recently bought a new pack of disinfectant wipes and had conveniently placed it upstairs, but he thinks that they really ought to take a shower sometime soon. He needs at least a 45-minute shower and he’ll also need Hongjoong to keep his little hands to himself. Seonghwa actually wants to be able to cleanse his body.

The two of them fall into a state of relaxation once again and spend some time posting a few selfies on their Instagram stories, but not before obnoxiously decorating them with stickers in the SNOW camera app so that it’s not as easy to see their exposed shoulders and chests. They don’t add any words to the photos because they’re still not sure how exactly to do this, how to go about this with Seonghwa’s rather large online following. Seonghwa is already pretty nervous about the assumptions that will come pouring in from people quite literally all over the world, but he feels that he’s equally as excited. He’s honestly just so proud to have Hongjoong as his own, he doesn’t want to hide such an important part of his life, no matter what people’s opinions may be. 

Seonghwa has posted two pictures of Hongjoong before, and countless selfies of the two of them on his Instagram story, and of course subscribers have seen him in quite a few ASMR videos by now, so honestly, these pictures from today might just seem like yet another appearance from Hongjoong to them. But to Seonghwa they are special; their first pictures of them together as partners. 

Hongjoong is happily decorating a selfie of them kissing. 

“Kinda makes me wanna gag but it’s also really cute though,” he comments. 

Seonghwa snorts. “I dare you to post that one.”

“Hwa! Everyone will see it and know things!”

“I want everyone to know already,” Seonghwa says with a sigh.

Hongjoong looks at him, his skin flushed and dewy. Seonghwa wants Hongjoong to know that he doesn't want to be afraid, that he's not ashamed of who they are, and that neither of them have to do this alone. 

The comments on Seonghwa’s latest ASMR video, that featured the secret message for Hongjoong, are already very suspecting of things. Now that Seonghwa thinks about it, some of these presuming subscribers may very easily connect the dots after seeing the highly questionable selfies they’re sharing today. 

A brilliant smile has broken free on Hongjoong’s face.

“Let’s wait and think about it, we’re not in our right minds right now,” he says.

“Speak for yourself,” Seonghwa mumbles.

Hongjoong swats lovingly at his arm. 

Seemingly out of the blue, they both hear the sound of steady, familiar footsteps coming up the staircase to the loft.

Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa. “Is that-”

At the top of the stairs stands Yeosang, who’s doing a double take.

Hongjoong peeks out from under the covers. He smiles and flashes Yeosang a peace sign.

“Oh god, I’m- sorry I’m so sorry,” Yeosang sputters. 

“I thought I told you I was going to have company over?” Seonghwa squawks. 

“Yeah you really could’ve been more specific? Like you literally should’ve just told me that you were having Hongjoong over to get him in bed.”

“I did not have him over just for that! I baked him brownies and I had flowers. I even thought that we could go on a walk, it’s a lovely day outside.”

“That walk never happened did it,” Yeosang says. Hongjoong cackles.

Seonghwa pouts. “Why does everybody bully me.”

Yeosang gives a small sigh and goes to grab a box near his dresser, clearly not all that disturbed to have walked in on his friends in an intimate setting. 

“Didn’t you see Hongjoong’s shoes at the front door? And my pants on the kitchen floor?”

“Um, no,” Yeosang stares, “Anyway, sorry for barging into your sex fort.”

“Sorry we fucked on your bed,” Hongjoong says. “Two times.”

“It’s hardly my bed anymore, you're good. And even if it was, I’m just glad you guys worked your shit out.”

“Aw, Yeosang!” Hongjoong tilts his chin up and grins. 

“Why are we all still talking,” Seonghwa grumbles. 

Yeosang takes his leave after grabbing the box of moving stuff that he needed, and before long Seonghwa and Hongjoong fall into a peaceful silence, listening to music quietly from Seonghwa’s phone. Seonghwa aimlessly scrolls through his phone, softly singing here and there, and he soon notices that Hongjoong has fallen asleep by his side. 

He loves giggly Hongjoong, he loves defiant Hongjoong. He loves sexy Hongjoong and compassionate Hongjoong and determined Hongjoong, but snuggly, sleepy, resting Hongjoong is one of his absolute favorites. 

//////////

Hongjoong wakes up from his nap to a dusky room twinkling with fairy lights. He blinks slowly until his vision restores itself, and sees Seonghwa sitting up in bed, snuggled beneath the covers and squinting intently at the laptop in front of him. 

Hongjoong is quite glad that Seonghwa hasn’t taken off running now that Hongjoong’s full power has been released. Fucking _finally_ he got to suck Seonghwa’s dick, he’s been waiting for that since the beginning of time, and of course he can readily admit to it now, now that they’re officially together and all is right with the world. He feels like he can finally 100% be himself with Seonghwa and it’s the best feeling. 

He hasn’t told Mingi, Yunho, or San yet and he’s not sure why. Maybe he just wants to have a moment; this one day alone with Seonghwa, after everything that happened. But he absolutely will let his friends know about the good news tomorrow. He knows they’ve all been quite worried about him. And they all really, really showed up and reached out to Hongjoong in such a collectively thoughtful manner, even though Hongjoong had been too blinded to appreciate it in the moment. He truly does owe everyone a massive apology for being such a piece of work. 

Mingi and Yunho were locked away in their room together by the time Hongjoong returned home last night, and when he left today they were still cooped up in there, which isn’t all that atypical but he still takes it as a good sign for the two of them. 

He hasn’t received any keyboard smash texts from San so he can guess for sure that Seonghwa hasn’t told Wooyoung, and that Yeosang is way too respectful of a guy and didn’t gossip about what he had walked in on earlier. 

Although, Hongjoong and Seonghwa did just post those selfies together on Instagram…. Maybe their friends are actually letting them have their moment, not wanting to bother them or pounce on them right away? Hongjoong has to admit that that would be pretty spectacular of them, if true. Especially from San, who’s been cheering this whole thing on from the very beginning. 

“Hey, did you sleep well?” Seonghwa asks quietly, having noticed Hongjoong stir himself awake. 

Hongjoong rests his head up against Seonghwa’s hip. “Mhm. What time is it?” 

“Going on 8:30.”

“Are you editing a video?” Hongjoong asks, peering at the bright laptop screen and rubbing circles fondly on Seonghwa’s thigh under the covers. 

He finds it almost comical that _this_ is what he had been afraid of. Why had he been so afraid of being happy? Of being in love, and being loved? Of course it’s not all that simple, but still, damn. 

“Yeah, and almost falling asleep watching it,” Seonghwa answers, stretching his arms above his head. “Are you hungry baby? Want to order something in for dinner?”

Hongjoong props himself up in bed, and slips onto Seonghwa’s lap, not-so-gently replacing the computer.

“Yeah, I’m hungry,” Hongjoong replies suggestively, removing the AirPods from Seonghwa’s ears.

“Oh god,” Seonghwa says, skeptical. 

Hongjoong smiles impishly in the low light. 

“I like it when you whisper,” he purrs, leaning in to kiss along Seonghwa’s jaw, along his neck, leaving trails with his tongue. 

“Oh, great, so you’ve been getting off to my videos all along,” Seonghwa says, voice labored ever so slightly. 

“No! I never did once.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“I never did and I’m actually so proud of myself,” Hongjoong insists, drawing back to look at Seonghwa. “But, maybe sometimes I have thought of you….”

He looks downwards at his pointer finger, drawing aimless lines like a constellation across Seonghwa’s chest. 

Seonghwa blinks. “…Do you think of me?” he asks, sounding more amorous now.

“I think I have… a few times…,” Hongjoong says. He bites his lip.

“Do you think of me when you touch yourself? Do you say my name?” Hongjoong persists, lowering his head back down to lap at Seonghwa’s collarbones. 

“Yeah, I- I do, to be honest…,” Seonghwa surrenders, running his hands along Hongjoong’s thighs, gently pressing into the silken skin of his ass.

“…How long? For how long have you…?”

“…Was trying not to think about you like that, but- but maybe after we dyed your hair… when you hugged me back….”

“You liked having me that close didn’t you…. Were you moaning my name that night…?”

Seonghwa responds by raking through the hair at the nape of Hongjoong’s neck. He tilts Hongjoong’s face up, and kisses him hard. 

Hongjoong is obsessed with Seonghwa’s touch. He loves how careful Seonghwa is with him, but also can’t get enough of when Seonghwa is pushy because he knows that Seonghwa isn't like this with anyone but him. 

Hongjoong does his part to deepen the kiss and involuntarily begins grinding down on Seonghwa. And he does his absolute best to whimper raptly in between their tongues to let Seonghwa know that he’s feeling just about as good as he’s ever felt. 

He breaks away with a weighty gasp and bends himself down a tad to spit on Seonghwa’s arousal, promptly grabbing it and stroking slowly. 

“You’re so hard Seonghwa,” Hongjoong practically sings, “Gorgeous, look at how wet your cock is….”

Seonghwa looks so _pretty_ like this, with his brows pulled up and in, his eyes flitting down from where their bodies are joined, up to Hongjoong who’s licking his lips. 

“W-Wait- beautiful, lie down,” Seonghwa tells him as he hooks a hand underneath Hongjoong’s calf, sounding invigorated. 

Hongjoong is like putty in Seonghwa’s hands and he falls on his back next to Seonghwa, spreading his legs right away. Seonghwa retrieves the lube from the random spot that it had ended up in and slightly bends over Hongjoong by his side, proceeding to finger carefully at his ass while Hongjoong continues to stroke Seonghwa’s length. 

It’s all happening in an instant and Hongjoong wonders how it is that each time feels better and better, and how time itself doesn't seem to exist at all anymore, not now that he and Seonghwa are this vulnerable with each other. 

Seonghwa is picking up speed finger fucking Hongjoong and Hongjoong feels he might go insane from how purposefully Seonghwa is grazing right near his prostate, just enough to tease him. 

“ _Oh fuck Seonghwa_ ,” he grits out, toes curling.

“Joong… Joong… you- your skin is so soft…,” Seonghwa replies endearingly, running his free hand across the surface of Hongjoong’s inner thigh as he gasps at Hongjoong’s touch.

“W-Where’s the lube,” Hongjoong questions a moment later, his voice switching from coarse, to floaty and light. 

Seonghwa removes his fingers and tosses Hongjoong the way-too-small container. Why would the lube people ever invent a container this small. No, why would Seonghwa ever buy a lube this small. Having a small boyfriend does not equal buying a small lube. 

They need a fucking shampoo-bottle-sized lube is all Hongjoong is saying. A Costco-sized pack of lube.

Hongjoong coats Seonghwa’s cock generously and realizes that they really did use up the whole damn thing. Tragic. 

Seonghwa, surprisingly, isn't nagging about a condom this round, the sheer look in his eyes a clear indication of why that might be. Hongjoong was absolutely expecting to have to fight him on it again. Just the fact that Seonghwa seems to be letting go and trusting him, even if it’s just this once, is turning Hongjoong on even more, if that’s even possible. Or maybe Seonghwa is just that worked up and can’t bring himself to care, but whatever, Hongjoong is touched regardless, and truly not that worried if they’ve both been tested as negative. 

Hongjoong straddles Seonghwa once again, and, as slowly as his patience allows him, sits down on Seonghwa’s cock, and starts riding him, letting the rather pitiful, high-pitched noises escaping him run free. 

Hongjoong thinks that he’ll never tire of hearing Seonghwa call him beautiful, like he is now, and thinks that he ought to not take it for granted. 

“…S-So good to me- since the day I first met y-you- you’ve been- you’ve been so, so _good_ _to me_ ….” 

Seonghwa just keens at that, being so damn modest even in a moment like this, but his nails dig deeper into Hongjoong’s hips, with Hongjoong moving a bit faster now.

“Wish you would call me a slut,” Hongjoong mewls. 

Seonghwa frowns gently, peering up at Hongjoong. “But you’re not, you’re not….”

“Yes I am, I’m _your_ slut.” 

“God- Hongjoong-”

“Please please Seonghwa,” Hongjoong begs. 

“Oh god, you’re so pretty when you sound like that,” Seonghwa replies, almost as if he’s lightheaded. He takes a huge breath in. 

“Joong… you’re so pretty… such a… s-such a pretty little slut….” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hongjoong hisses, riding on Seonghwa’s cock deeper, faster, his half-lidded eyes sparkling, smiling and biting hard on his bottom lip.

“Okay- no- that was a-awful, I didn’t like that at all, Hongjoong I didn’t mean-” 

“It’s okay it’s okay you tried for me, god I love you, g-god it feels so good-”

He’s really rolling his whole body up and down on Seonghwa, really riding down on him, running a hand through his rose petal hair and running the other across Seonghwa’s abs. Seonghwa’s body is a work of art and Hongjoong is set on appreciating it. 

“ _Holy fuck Hongjoong_ ,” Seonghwa moans, swept away by the velocity. 

Hongjoong completely stops, and breathing heavily, pulls off of Seonghwa and turns around so that his back is now facing him. 

Still straddling him, Hongjoong anxiously sits back down on Seonghwa’s aching arousal. 

“God, you’re pretty big,” Hongjoong comments through his teeth. 

“And you’re just now realizing this?”

“Shut up,” he gasps playfully, “if you don’t like calling me names then at least spank me.” 

Seonghwa actually spanks him, hard, no hesitation, and Hongjoong, in deep satisfaction, is tingly all over his body. He’s head over heels. And he’s picking up the pace where he left off, riding Seonghwa backwards. 

“You want more? Wanna do this with me more?”

Seonghwa answers by reclaiming his grasp on Hongjoong’s narrow hips and fucking up into him. After a few thrusts, and Hongjoong’s evident approval, Hongjoong feels Seonghwa thoroughly pound up into him, an entire galaxy of multicolored orbs manifesting across his vision. Seonghwa starts moving faster, both of them moaning long and needy and loud, Seonghwa stealing Hongjoong’s rhythm and spanking him without being asked. 

“ _Fucking fuck_ ,” Hongjoong slurs, feeling a lustful smile melt across his face. 

“Fuck- Joong- do you like it like this?” 

Seonghwa is hitting such a sweet spot deep inside of him, past his prostate, again and again and again and again, and Hongjoong is downright delirious, he’s gripping onto the bed sheets in front of him in desperation, writhing in pleasure as Seonghwa fucks him. 

“ _Fuck, Seonghwa!_ ”

Hongjoong thinks that Seonghwa is caroling his name, he’s not even certain what’s real anymore. He can feel his own voice reverberating so blaringly in his chest he almost feels the need to cover his unlatched mouth with one of his hands. Hongjoong can barely breathe but he’s on a high, he’s frenetic. 

“Do you like the sound of us fucking? Like the sound of your cock smashing my ass?” he asks shamelessly, etched in fervor. “Am I your baby?” he continues, but in the sweetest voice he can find.

“You’re my everything,” Seonghwa breathes out. He has never looked so fucking gone, but at the same time his voice has maybe never been so sincere.

Hongjoong keeps his mouth open in a hot-blooded awe as he’s craning his head back to look at Seonghwa, who is positively riding out desire and yearning, looking like he could come at any moment. God, Hongjoong wants to give Seonghwa everything he needs. He knows he’ll never be able to, but he wants for that so very badly. Hongjoong draws for air, lungs on fire.

“Wanna cum inside me? So I can make you a baby?”

“ _Joong fuck_ -”

Seonghwa slams up into Hongjoong so hard, his moaning sending Hongjoong over the edge, opening up a portal of stardust and transporting them to an alternate world. 

It’s got to be just about the longest fucking orgasm of Hongjoong’s life, his thighs so heavy he can barely lift up off of Seonghwa’s cock quick enough, skirting overstimulation. He feels Seonghwa helping him off, and he honestly feels like he could come again and again, if they had the tenacity to keep going. 

Hongjoong crumbles there, now sitting atop Seonghwa’s abdomen. Seonghwa massages the dip right above Hongjoong’s ass, still holding onto his hips as his body convulses with a tiny tremor. 

“…Fuck… fuck… Hwa what the fuck was that… that was… good… so fucking good…,” Hongjoong drawls, simply amazed, borderline wheezing and feeling loose and unstoppable and as beautiful as Seonghwa says he is.

“God damn Hongjoong,” Seonghwa exhales, sounding exhausted. 

They take a minute to just breathe, nothing but the sound of their pulses in their ears, submerged in water; a lake of thorough satisfaction. 

“You are vulgar,” Seonghwa says. 

Hongjoong, still panting, winks lazily. “Thanks, it’s my secret hidden talent.”

“But uh, you’re kind of gross too? You manhandled me towards the end there that was hot as fuck,” he adds. 

“I don’t have enough energy to respond to that,” Seonghwa states. 

“No you’re just being shy,” Hongjoong argues, kittenish.

“Oh my god you’re a handful.”

“Regretting it yet?”

“Still no, and still never.” Seonghwa smiles, rubbing circles into Hongjoong’s back. 

Hongjoong smiles back, rotates his tired body, and lowers himself down on top of Seonghwa, kissing his cheek. He nuzzles into the crook of Seonghwa’s neck as he feels Seonghwa’s hands skim his waist. Hongjoong is so warm, but he has goosebumps, an entire body of goosebumps. 

“So, I jizzed all over your perfect white bed. Please don’t kill me.”

After a few (maybe more than a few) kisses, Seonghwa is very eager for them to take a long-awaited shower, but before they move towards that goal he gives a lecture about how they will and must use a condom from here on out.

“You said ‘bacteria’ twelve times,” Hongjoong says, “I was counting.”

“Hongjoong! You are _so_ disrespectful!” 

Seonghwa tickles Hongjoong’s tummy, unable to control his smile. He rolls on top of the giggling boy, both of their laughter overcoming them. 

Seonghwa shows some mercy and stops prodding Hongjoong when he seriously starts losing a lung, but the look on Hongjoong’s face is sewn together with the fabric of pure joy. 

Hongjoong wraps his legs around Seonghwa’s waist as he comes back from his giggle fit. They stare at one another for a few moments, their eyes simply scanning the surface of each other’s faces, and Hongjoong watches Seonghwa blush. Seonghwa is such a soft boy, he tastes so sweet. 

He leans down to kiss Hongjoong, and they kiss slowly, quietly, for who knows how long. And it feels like with his lips Seonghwa is hoping that Hongjoong will never again question whether or not he is loved. 

After they force themselves up and out of bed, Seonghwa removes the comforter in order to replace it with a clean one, and they both throw on Seonghwa’s fuzzy white bathrobes. Hongjoong’s legs are like jelly going down the stairs, Seonghwa has to hold on to him.

They finally clean up, taking a shower that’s even longer than Seonghwa’s notoriously long showers. They wash each other’s hair and kiss a lot and Seonghwa softly spanks Hongjoong’s bottom every time Hongjoong tries to grab Seonghwa’s dick. They somehow make it out feeling clean, refreshed, and rather relaxed. 

Back in bed, Hongjoong sports a knee-length sweatshirt of Seonghwa’s and no pants, because pants are for losers.

“Wow, this was exactly the vacation I needed,” Hongjoong sighs, stretching out on his back like a starfish.

“Lounging in bed all day?” Seonghwa asks with a dry laugh.

“We didn’t just _lounge_.”

“That was probably the most exercise I’ve gotten in a while,” Seonghwa mutters, his face pressed down into the mattress. 

“Jongho would be proud of us.”

“Oh my god no he wouldn’t.”

They order fried chicken for delivery and end up talking all night. They don’t even watch a movie or anything like Hongjoong thought they might.

“Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day at work,” Hongjoong mentions as he and Seonghwa lie motionless side by side, both undergoing serious food comas. “We’re having a meeting about the song I helped produce, along with a few others.”

“I’m offended that I have no clue what this song of yours even sounds like,” Seonghwa pouts, rubbing circles on the top of Hongjoong’s hand with his thumb. 

Hongjoong does have a sample of the song’s instrumentals on his phone, titled _pirate king_.

“I mean- do you want to hear it?”

“Um _yes?_ ”

Seonghwa is enthusiastic towards the song, of course, obnoxiously going on and on about how he’s dating a genius. They listen to it a few times, and Hongjoong admits that Seonghwa’s reaction makes him feel proud. 

“Can I take you out to dinner after you get off work tomorrow? We need to celebrate.”

Hongjoong blushes. After everything they’ve done together today, he blushes the most in this moment. Seonghwa makes him feel like he’s living in a fairytale. 

“Yes that would be really nice,” Hongjoong nods, “but only if you take me home with you afterwards.” 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, but kisses Hongjoong’s forehead with a smile. 

“Are you even going to be able to walk tomorrow?”

“Maybe? Who knows.”

“I’m concerned for your health.”

“What’s new.”

“I’m cold,” Seonghwa whines, not sounding all _that_ bothered. He’s lying there comfortably beside Hongjoong, shirtless, because Hongjoong won at Rock Paper Scissors and got to choose who wears only underwear and who wears only a sweatshirt. 

“That’s what I’m here for.” 

Hongjoong grins cheerfully, cuddling up next to the boy of his dreams. Legitimately the best boyfriend ever. The boy who’s been there to care for him and comfort him, and lead him off to dreamland when he’s unable to locate it on his own. Seonghwa is holding him, playing with his hair, peppering his cheek with kisses here and there. 

He already can’t wait to wake up tomorrow because he knows he won’t be waking up alone. Hongjoong has the fullest, most well-rested night of sleep of his entire life, no joke. It had been a busy day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to google if they have costco in south korea lmao even tho p sure costco don’t sell lube but n e ways
> 
> hongjoong cumming @ seonghwa’s voice was inspired by MoonlightTrash thank u darling for letting me snatch this suggestion of yours!!!! 💖💖
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading this and for giving so much love to Tingles you guys have added so many years onto my life for real 😭🥺❤️
> 
> //////////
> 
> [“Morphine” by LIGHTS](https://youtu.be/ydyglm1biAA) is the song inspo for this one-shot ❤️❤️
> 
> //////////
> 
> 🐣 twitter: hj_pan_cake


End file.
